


7 minutes

by xXR_VPanXx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I didn't want to kill him in the end but I had to, I'm Sorry, One Shot, PruHun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXR_VPanXx/pseuds/xXR_VPanXx
Summary: Another one shot from another Instagram prompt!"I love you.""We're rivals though.""Oh, I thought we were friends."





	7 minutes

"I love you."

"We're rivals though."

"Oh," Gilbert paused, "I thought we were friends." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at him, she rolled her eyes and gave out a small laugh. "I've been stuck with you for years, Gil. Most of our childhood, you were by my side, kicking each other's butts and saving each other. I mean, I have fought with you, and I also have fought with you. What do you think that makes us, huh?"

Gilbert thought for a moment, "Friends, actually."

"No, idiot. It makes us rivals." The woman corrected. Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I still love you." 

"Well, I don't."

"You do."

"No, I don't."

"Ack!" Gilbert faked getting shot in the heart, "Fraulein, you are hurting me! Please, stop hurting my broken heart!" he exclaimed melodramatically. "Dummkopf, stop embarrassing yourself." Elizabeth giggled, she reached out to smack the man's shoulder, but then she remembered. She can't. She pulled back, her gaze falling to the ground.

Gilbert noticed, he stopped laughing, but a sad smile was still on his face. "I kinda missed the times you hit me, y'know. Too bad you can't do that now." he looked at the girl beside him, "I think it's unfair." he breathed out, closing his eyes as he felt the wind pick up. He stretched his legs and leaned on the tree they were sitting under. "Eliza? You still here?"

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm here."

"So whaddya think? Is it unfair?"

"What's unfair?"

"That people like you and me," he gestured at the two of them," are granted by God a few days to fix things, finish our businesses, apologize to those people whom you have wronged," he faced Elizabeth, his crimson eyes fixed on hers, "and tell those who you treasure, that you love them, one last time." Elizabeth looked away from the man, trying her all not to burst out in tears in front of the only man who had swept her off of her feet.

"While others, don't even get a chance to say goodbye to their loved ones, never get to achieve their dreams, never get to do what they wanted. Do you think it's unfair, Eliza?" Gilbert finished, he waited for the woman's answer.

"Eliza?"

"Ye...yeah. I think... I think it's unfair, too." the first drops of tears fell from her eyes, "It's really, really unfair. Why can't God let everyone have a few days on earth before they leave? Doesn't everyone deserve that chance? Why must He choose only those who are like us, to have a few days to say goodbye and be at peace?" by now, Elizabeth was a sobbing mess. Gilbert wanted so much to comfort her and hold her close, he didn't like it whenever the only girl he loved cried. He felt like it was his fault, even if it wasn't. But now, he was sure he was the reason why Elizabeth was crying.

"It may be unfair," Gilbert began, his voice shook a little bit, "but I guess that's just what God wants. And people like us, are lucky enough to be chosen by Him." he looked at his companion with sad eyes. He longed so much to touch her, to feel her warmth once again. But he knew it was futile, so he restrained himself. He gulped, knowing what was to come next, "Has it been 7 minutes?" he asked.

"... I'm not... I'm not sure."

"I think it has." he glanced at his hand, watching it slowly flicker in and out of existence. "Hm," a small smile tugged at Gilbert's lips, "every moment I spent with you felt like centuries, Eliza. Seven minutes, felt like a lifetime spent with you." he looked at Elizabeth, he met her gaze. "Gil, don't go yet."

"I would never leave you if I could, but I'm not the one deciding my fate. Not anymore."  
Gilbert stood up and stretched his arms, he exhaled and closed his eyes once again. "I'll see you around, Liz." he smiled sadly at the woman. "No, no, no! Gilbert, wait!" she stood up and tripped on a tree root, she thought that she'd crash into the ground, but she never met the earth. She looked up and saw Gilbert holding her, he gave her a sad smile as Elizabeth hugged him. The fading figure of Gilbert began to glow, "I love you."

"We're... we're rivals, idiot."

"Still, I love you Elizabeth."

Gilbert kissed her lips, Elizabeth held him like the world was ending. A minute passed, and all that was left was a girl kissing the wind.  
She knelt on the grass where her love had been, "I love you too." she whispered, wishing that her words were heard by someone who could never hear her again.

And her words, did reach the ears of someone who loved her with all of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing one shots, and I think I'll make a collection of one-shots, but that would mean I would have to discontinue one or more of my fanfics. I'm still thinking about it, though.


End file.
